Debaser
by chimney leaf
Summary: A really short oneshot. Details why it is unwise to pick on a super saiyan and his friends.


Sharpener looked over at his greatest enemy in the school

Sharpener looked over at his greatest enemy in the school. Son Gohan. He had only arrived a week ago, and already was attracting the attentions of countless girls throughout the population. So what if he was a genius. So what if he was good looking. Sharpener had those things too, sort of. It wasn't like he was failing his classes, and he thought he had styled his hair in a fashion that the ladies would love.

What made it worse was that Gohan was a complete and utter geek, or so it seemed to the blond haired boy. He stood around talking about physics and chess strategies with all of his little four-eyed friends. Sharpener didn't care, so why should anyone else?

He watched in horror as Gohan started talking to the one girl Sharpener couldn't muster the courage to speak to properly, like all of the others in the school, Videl. How could he just stand there, not even looking at all embarrassed, as if he didn't even know who she was? Instead of Gohan blushing, Sharpener saw the girl he desired crimson in blush, as she laughed at a little joke the boy had made.

Hilarious. It probably was too. Gohan was almost flirting with her now, almost unconsciously it seemed. Bastard just standing there, not about to run away from her scared. Ask her to marry her while you're at it.

He made a decision there and then, all he had to gather up a couple of his buddies off the sports teams, and teach that Son boy a lesson that he would never forget. He had to be kept in check by someone, he couldn't keep going about the school like this, it was too dangerous for Sharpener's reputation.

The next morning, the longhaired fool was awaiting Gohan and a few of his groupies, along with a few cronies of his own. If they had to tear apart a few extra nerds while they went at Gohan, they would.

He spotted his enemies exiting one of the school blocks, and decided to make his move now. There were a fair few students around, enough to humiliate them all, but no teachers to cause problems. He strode confidently towards the opposition group, along with five others. They faced Gohan and three others. Hardly a fair fight, but it was never going to be, was it?

"You've been causing too much trouble, Son."

Gohan couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't going to ride the wave that these idiots in front of him expected to crash. "Trouble, me?" He said, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah you!" Another brute put in.

"Shut Up!" The blond one said. Gohan recognised him, he had been watching Gohan all of the previous day. Gohan knew it was either because of this or that this one was a bit...how to put it...a bit of a sailor boy.

Gohan put on a tone of mock fear. "Just do it quickly." Four of his assailants moved to go for Gohan's friends, and his protective nature sprang up. He stood tall, spreading his arms wide, surprising the two that were far enough to feel that his arms were certainly not moving as they forced their entire, rather large body weight upon them. "You can leave them out of this one."

"Why should we?" Sharpener questioned, shoving his chest out defiantly, quite foolishly not realising what was about to become of him and his friends.

Gohan didn't give him an answer in words, simply throwing the two that leant against his arms back into the other four, knocking a couple down. They all got up, and attempted to all charge him at once, two of them falling over each other. A crowd had gathered know to watch the scene unfold, all laughing at the apparent clumsiness of the players.

Gohan reached an arm out, sweeping a wide arc, and pinned two more to the ground, knocking the wind out of them completely. He gave the two that had fallen over each other a gentle tap to the back of the neck, knocking them out cold. Sharpener and his remaining 'infantry' turned and ran, but the teenaged saiyan grabbed the dark haired one by the scruff of the neck and tossed him to the ground where the others lay in a heap, where he wisely remained.

Sharpener found himself being hindered by an annoying girl in the crowd not allowing him his exit. She stood there tutting away, shaking her head at him, as if to tell him that he was about to get what he deserved. Gohan's little girlfriend, Videl. The boy cursed himself for thinking she would make good girlfriend material; she was far too into justice and doing the right thing.

He turned, or was rather pushed back towards Gohan, and clenched his fist, ready for the strike. He swung wildly, connecting surprisingly solidly. With what felt like a rather large, heavy steel door. He pulled his hand back instantly, shaking it as he felt the burning all over it.

Gohan stood with a frown, disappointed in his opponent's efforts. He could of apologised, or at least of hit a bit harder, but no, he went for neither, obviously incapable of either. The leader of the students boxing club shrank down as the 'nerd' bore down on him, cowering in fear of his fate.

A hand was brought up to the blonde's forehead, and he closed his eyes in wait. All he felt was an almost instant spell of pain, before he realised that all Gohan had done was flick him on the forehead. He let out a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't very nice of you. I had to teach you and your friends a lesson." Gohan turned, as Sharpener collapsed from the searing pain that was attacking his forehead.

So now, I write this in warning to any 'Sharpeners' that may be out there, not only should you not pick on others in this form because of its wrongness, but also because they might just be a hormonal, teenage, ascended super saiyan.

* * *

**Gohan is a bit OOC in this, but...meh**


End file.
